The invention relates in general to a closure assembly for a container and more specifically to a closure assembly that can be formed integrally on a container and having its own closing/opening and resealing structure.
The popularity of the conventional pop-top beverage container caused the problem of littering resulting from improper disposal of the tear tab that was detached from the open container. In order to overcome this problem, beverage containers now have a tab on them which once it is actuated to open the container, it will still remain attached to the container. These self attached tabs are expensive to manufacture and still have the problem that once the container has been opened, there is no way of resealing it if the person does not want to drink all of the beverage within the container at that time.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel resealable closure assembly for a container that is non-detachable from the container.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel resealable closure assembly for a container that may be utilized in forming a one-piece injection-blow moldable plastic container with an integral resealable closure.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel resealable closure assembly for a container that is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel resealable closure assembly that can be used with an incredible variety of containers in addition to beverage containers.